Five hundred years later...
by X2
Summary: Death can be a beautiful thing.
1. I

Disclaimer: Why don't you go suck it?  
  
Real Disclaimer: Square owns everything associated with FFVII.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Five Hundred Years Later...  
  
Everything comes to an end...everything...  
  
The sun beat the Planet with all the energy it had, making sure to expose every  
nook and cranny in the Planet. Dust was being kicked up as a mysterious red creature  
with a flame on it's tail and two cubs were running down a barren path. Drums were off  
playing in the arid Cosmo Canyon, which was far away from these three creatures now.   
The cubs tried to violently push each other off the path, trying to keep up with their  
grandfather. Their grandfather, the red creature, Nanaki, was running at a steady, slow  
pace so the young cubs could keep up with him. As the cubs were panting from their  
constant running, Nanaki ascended a sloping hillside by way of jutted rocks and rested at  
the top. He was joined eventually by the cubs.   
  
Bird flew from the barren road over Nanaki and straight to the sky. The air reeked  
of death and mako. Elder and Younger Cub viewed the remains. Nanaki let out a  
bellowing roar that literally shook the land. Everything around these remains were barren.   
Not only that, only the dirtiest and foulest of creatures walked among the ruins of this  
once-great city. Yes, death was only to be found here. In the city that tried to kill off the  
Planet, but failed.  
  
"That Midgar?" the Elder Cub asked.  
"Yes." Nanaki responded. "An impressive city that tried to overcome the very  
object that is supporting it."  
"Figures this area is polluted...this city was the worst thing that happened by  
humans."  
"Not really. All the other towns around the world used to buy mako from Midgar.   
Those towns are as much to blame as the person who supplies them." Nanaki quickly  
responded.  
"Yes, but..."  
"No, a supplier can never get anywhere if he has no one to supply to." Nanaki  
snapped that line to his grandson as his grandson was about to respond.  
"Yeah, but still..." The Elder Grandson simmered down shortly after.  
"Grandpa, why do want to teach us about some useless creature?" the Younger  
Cub curiously questioned.  
"Humans are not useless creatures!" Nanaki bellowed.  
"Yeah, they made most of the Planet the shithole it is today." the Elder Son  
retaliated in defense of his younger brother.   
"Have you ever lived in the Apocalyptic Era? I have. I'll say honestly that the  
events that took place in that time were Hell. No, even Hell was better than that." Nanaki  
said with a quiet tone at his foolish grandsons.  
"I'm sure it was." The Elder Cub said with a cunning tone.  
"Ugh...you boys are quite stupid, if I may say."  
"No, we're not. Mommy says we're smart." retaliated the slow-witted Younger  
Cub.  
"Yes, well mothers generally do not see the faults their children carry."  
"What the hell? You flaming us cause of our views on those creatures?" the Elder  
Son said with a certain slyness.  
  
Nanaki looked at his older grandson with anger.   
"The only reason I took you boys on this trip is to show you the marvel that was  
once a human city."  
"Yeah, now it's crap."  
Nanaki sighed heavily in his old age and started down the hill toward the city.  
"I thought you boys will be open-minded."  
"But humans are evil!" yelled the Younger Cub.  
"You two are very gullible, I have noticed. Have you ever noticed the good some  
humans helped contribute to the Planet?"  
"Like what?"  
"Like the group of humans called the Cetra that eliminated Jenova for a period of  
time or the summoning of Holy that returned a lot of Mako to the rich Lifestream."  
"From all the stories I hear of humans, what humans did that was bad easily  
outweigh that." retaliated the rough-looking Elder Cub.  
"A lot of them are made-up. To show you children how you should treat the  
Planet as best as possible."  
Elder Cub stopped suddenly in his tracks.  
"Wait a minute, why are we going to the ruins?"  
"To show you something. Now follow."  
Elder Cub looked hesitantly at the surrounding environment, and at the city.   
Taking a deep breath, he joined his grandfather on the trudge to the city gates. Younger  
Cub stayed right behind the both of them.   
  
"But humans are evil!" chirped the Young Cub in a more serious tone this time.  
"Shut up! You already said that!" exclaimed the now angered Elder Cub.  
"Be nice to your younger brother!" He is the only younger brother you have."  
With that line from his grandfather, Elder Cub soothed himself.   
"What if he was to die? Will you be happy then?" Nanaki enraged over to his  
older grandson.  
"No, but..."  
"Exactly!"  
"No, but it wasn't that big of a deal. I mean..."  
"It was not that big of a deal? When your grandmother died, I had trouble coping  
with the fact that I was so rude to her a couple days before. Trust me, these things will  
change your whole perspective. Death is a thing that frees you from your views and  
opinions."  
Elder Cub was about to retaliate with his own line, but decided not to since his  
grandfather always got a little emotional whenever he mentioned his late mate.   
Meanwhile, the tough grandfather looked sullenly at the dirt road that forked to two  
different gates of the once-great Midgar. A roar could be heard from a distance. Not a  
roar, but a shrill rather. Truly, the creatures around here must be vile if they can live in  
these conditions.  
"Just do not take things for granted. I'm trying to teach you something I haven't  
taught my son."  
"I know..." the blank-faced grandson replied.   
  
Nanaki's ears perked up soon afterward.  
"Hmm?"  
His grandson stopped dead in his tracks.  
"What?"  
"I hear only two sets of footsteps. Is your brother with you?"  
The adolescent grandson looked around with his heart skipping a beat. No, his  
younger brother was nowhere to be found. They have been walking for a long time  
without the young child, as they can clearly tell by the footprints they left in the dirty road.   
They ran quickly through the road and even cut across the bushes and vines of mossy trees  
to cut through to an area where the Younger Cub's footprints stopped. Over there, they  
saw a bloody creature nicknamed "The Heavy Tank." It was the upper body of a rhino  
and the bottom of a tank. An experiment conducted by humans in Shinra Inc. to look for  
a powerful weapon made during the war against Wutai.   
"Quickly! Get behind me!" Nanaki exclaimed to his nearby grandson.   
Elder Cub, however, did not listen. He jumped at the bloody-horned creature with  
his claws and swiped him in the faces. The creature was so far bruised, but not by much.  
The Heavy Tank nearly ran over the cub with his wheels as the cub landed. The  
dirt the wheels picked up though got into the cub's eyes. The cub landed on the dirty  
ground trying to wipe his eyes from the heavy dirt covering them. The Heavy Tank turned  
around and roared grimly at his new meal. As he lowered his horn, Nanaki mounted the  
back of the tank part of his body, only to be thrown off. He was not as agile as he was in  
his younger days.   
The Heavy Tank lowered his horn and struck the temporarily blinded cub on the  
floor. The cub got lucky, however. He was too low on the ground for the tank-like  
creature to hit him with the sharp end of his horn. So he was merely hit by the side of the  
horn. The impact still sent him flying into a bush.   
As the Tank was ready to run over the bushes in his hunt for his meal, Nanaki  
mounted his backside again, only to be thrown off again. He recuperated quickly and ran  
over to the front of the tank. He pounced on his neck and slashed violently, leaving deep  
gashes in a bulging part of the neck. The creature shrieked as blood quickly escaped  
through the cuts in his neck. Eventually, blood flowed through his neck like a waterfall as  
he collapsed and fell on his side. Nanaki went to check on his wounded grandson.  
"I'm...ok, grandpa. Don't worry."  
"Good to know, Barret."  
  
As Barret and Nanaki walked over to the now-dead Heavy Tank, Barret  
whimpered. Whimpered not at the pain, but for his brother.   
"Damn creature tackled me with its horn."  
"Get over it," responded Nanaki. He was worried for his younger grandson.  
They approached the dead Heavy Tank and examined it. Blood could be found on  
his horn and mouth as well as the already exposed neck. Nanaki had a bad feeling about  
this.   
  
They both looked at the tank wheels of the creature. A part of it was lifted up into  
the air since the creature had it's upper body area lying on the floor on it's side. They  
were interested into seeing what was under it. Something red and messy was under it.   
Nanaki tried lifting it with his nose, and barely nudged it over when something horrible  
happened. He saw the bloody body of his young grandson sticking to the underside of the  
wheels.   
As Nanaki jumped back, the wheels hit the ground with exemplary force, and the  
body came rolling out. Out in the sun, mosquitoes were swarmed over it as the body had  
been gored open by the Heavy Tank. The innards have been eaten out, and all that was  
left was dry blood on the walls of his inner body. The face was still left intact, even  
though the mouth was cut open to reveal a gaping hole and the eyes were missing. The  
tail was chewed off, and only a little strand was left. The legs had been replaced by  
chewed off stubs. Some of the bone had even been eaten. The Heavy Tank really ate all it  
could eat of the cub's body.  
"..."  
"..."  
Both remained silent as the birds were singing in the trees.  
  
  
  
  
Note: One more chapter should finish off this story. Thanks for reading. Review. 


	2. II

Author's Note: It's gonna take more than one more chapter actually. Please read and  
review. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day...  
  
The sun was shining in the morning when Barret and Nanaki left their grounds to  
head back home. The trip to Midgar was canceled. The Younger Cub died. He was left  
the way he was when Nanaki saw him. It was best to leave him like that.   
  
The skies were voicing their anger that day through the rumbling of thunder as the  
afternoon slowly progressed to night. Barret and Nanaki had been there discussing about  
the recent events. Nanaki clearly saw his grandson regretted what he did to his late  
younger brother. He warned Barret, though. Now there was nothing left to do about it.   
The area around Midgar would be too wet from the raining. The thunderstorm had not  
even started yet, and both creatures still did not find shelter.  
"Damn. No hollow logs or caves around here."  
"What do you expect? This place has been destroyed for five centuries."  
They continued walking exchanging small comments here and then. Their  
footprints were set deeply in the wet mud. All the vile creatures around them has found  
shelter in various caves they built. Nanaki was planning to raid one of the built caves and  
kill the creature. Barret did not know about this plan yet. And with that, they walked  
around the area, looking for any form of shelter.  
Meanwhile, thunder was striking down every four seconds and the sky kept  
rumbling with each crash of lightning. Flashes were being give off by the seconds. The  
wind was picking up and actually ripping off branches off trees. The clouds moved  
quickly around each other as they gave out their supply of much-needed rain to the Planet.   
Raindrops were bombing the Planet, creating some of the deepest mud puddles you have  
seen. This was the thunderstorm.  
  
Nanaki led out a roar as a giant bolt crashed near them and strike a tree log on fire.   
The tree log tipped over in it's shimmering state and fully caught on fire now. Each  
speckle of flame seemed to whimper when the raindrops hit it. As quick as the tree caught  
on fire, the fire died. This was one hell of a thunderstorm. Barret and Nanaki hid under  
the burnt tree log, still releasing smoke from the embers on its wood. This thunderstorm  
would not stop at all. In fact, it seemed to gather strength with each raindrop that crashed  
itself upon the muddy land. Nanaki sensed something. The adolescent Barret was still too  
young to sense entities around the environment, but Nanaki was not. He sensed  
something big. A creature? No, any creature would be afraid of a thunderstorm of this  
caliber. A huge shrill could be heard off in the distance.   
"What the hell?"  
"What, grandpa?"  
"What kind of beast has a roar like that?"  
Barret listened closely for the roar. All of a sudden, a roar echoed through the  
skies as Barret and Nanaki crouched. Giant footsteps could be heard closely. Whatever  
this creature was, it is huge. Its footsteps sent huge shocks throughout the surrounding  
land. Smaller creatures could be seen running off into the distance. It let out another  
earth-shattering roar as the thunderstorm continued it's vicious assault. A thunderous  
roar echoed through the angry sky as raindrops kept pouring from the clouds. This  
creature was near Barret and Nanaki. They both shuddered as the roar traveled through  
the air and into their ears. This was not your regular creature. It was causing the  
thunderstorm. The thunderstorm continued getting more violent as the creature neared.  
Finally, it reared its ugly head. The gigantic monster bellowed through the clouds  
as it lowered its head to survey the rough area. The eyes were really two huge purplish  
crystals. The mouth was really a long, metallic beak. It's claws were about the length of  
Nanaki. On the top of it's head were indents. From the indents jutted a spike-like object.   
The face was all metal. From those crystallized eyes were little eyeballs looming about. It  
let out one roar that nearly blew Nanaki and Barret away.  
"Weapon...Weapon...but how?" Nanaki asked to himself.  
"Huh? Weapon? The Planet-made creature? Impossible!" Barret roared at his  
grandfather.  
"No, it's exactly like the other Weapons except this one resembles a bird, I bet."  
"Every Weapon died in the Apocalyptic Era."  
"Apparently, the Planet made a new Weapon."  
"What the hell for? The humans are gone!"  
Just then, the Weapon bowed its head to look at the two frightened creatures. It's  
eyeballs rolled around lazily in it's crystallized eyes.   
"Oh, crap, it's lookin' at us."  
"Yes, I can tell."  
The Weapon snarled at the two tiger-like creatures and sprouted wings.  
"Oh shit!"  
Weapon then flew right into the sky, revealing its whole body to Nanaki and  
Barret, which was previously covered by its wings. It had a bird body except for a huge  
spiked tail in the back and two humanish arms near it's face. The huge monstrosity passed  
them by. The two creatures sighed thinking they were safe for now. Safe for now. Until  
both of them saw the tail crashing down on them. The tail cracked open the land, sending  
pieces of the land and rocks flying about. Nanaki was sent flying by Weapon's tail,  
landing in a barren area. A part of his paw was missing. The red liquid oozed from the  
severed paw. Nanaki yelped from the pain. He licked the missing part, hoping to alleviate  
it, only to get blood into his mouth. The blood quickly sticked to his throat as he was  
desperately coughing. He opened his eyes to look for his grandson, not finding him  
anywhere. After about several seconds, he went back to tending to his painful paw.   
  
Weapon circled around the ruins that was Midgar. His wings were so enormous,  
that one wing alone covered the ruin. Creatures were desperately running for cover in the  
ruins. The thunderstorm was at its fullest. The giant howled to the skies as thunder came  
crashing down to various parts of Midgar. Some of the buildings were on fire. He looked  
around the area again, surveying it. After his survey was done, his two humanish arms  
went to grab the spike-like object resting on the top of his head. With a firm grip, he  
pulled the spike-like object out of his head. As the object came out, the bottom extended  
down toward the Weapon's talons. The object was a huge spear. His humanish arms held  
it tightly while his lazy eyeball looked at the weapon. The time was up. Midgar is going  
to be gone. He pointed the spear at Midgar and held that position for about several  
minutes. The clouds gather around it and lightning crashed onto the spear. The spear  
started collecting the electrical energy. A huge ball of energy was forming off the tip of  
the spear. His arms started rumbling as more energy was being collected and the energy  
ball started getting bigger. Parts of land were being lifted up into the energy ball. Trees  
were being lifted up into the energy ball. Creatures were being lifted up into the energy  
ball. Lightning kept crashing onto the spear and were being transmitted to the tip, straight  
into the energy. The energy finally got to the point where it was bigger than the ruins of  
Midgar. Perfect size. Weapon shot the gigantic ball and it went crashing down into  
Midgar.   
Everything was up in flames as a huge explosion has ringed out. Fire has engulfed  
everything in the ruins as the Weapon surveyed the area again. The environment around  
him was up in flames. He saw creatures being burned to death. Trees roasted to a crispy  
black. Dirt was sending off heavy amounts of smoke. He rotated his head to look at  
Midgar. His mission was accomplished. He annihilated Midgar on the Planet's behalf.   
His breathtaking wings started swooping as he turned around and trekked back the way he  
came from.   
He was gone and the fire was still blazing in its fury.  
  
The morning after...  
  
The fire was gone. Birds looked at the destruction. Nothing was left  
except one huge hole. Birds started flying to the hole and peered in. Deep in the hole,  
there was a greenish river flowing rapidly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: A couple more chapters should finish this off. Please review. Need  
reviews. 


End file.
